More than Words
by Blu Rose
Summary: P3P. MaleMCxFemaleMC. MinatoxMinako. AU. You don't necessarily have to exchange words to fall in love.


**This is a short fic dedicated to Persona 3 Portable (P3P) for, of course, the PSP, where aside from having P4's mechanics also has the choice of choosing a **_**female**_** protagonist!! x What I've been dreaming of having in P4 has finally made itself known in a remake!! Okay, so the game's currently only out in Japan, but that doesn't matter! I had to do **_**something**_** to commemorate this event, no matter how small, so I do a small oneshot for the sake of P3!**

**NOTE!: Minato is the original P3 main character. Minako is P3P's optional **_**female**_** protagonist.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own Persona 3 or any of its characters. She only owns this story._

**X-X-X**

It was mind-boggling. How did this happen? _When_ did this happen? When did God decide to personally screw with the minds of people everywhere…when Minato and Minako began to go out?

Okay, that was just Junpei overreacting, but anyone who knew Minato would be shocked. They were both transfer students, coincidentally going to the same school, sitting in the same class, and living in the same dorm—heck, even their _names_ were similar! But Minato was quiet, seemingly anti-social and slightly emo while Minako was quiet, friendly and cheery. They were almost each other's foils in the opinion of plenty of semi-jealous students. Was it true what they said when opposites attract?

You'd expect that if they showed romantic interest in each other, they would talk more than once, but those that had seen the two teens together only saw them exchanging a few words and the occasional glance. In the dorm, where most of the tenants would be chatting, they rarely talked to each other. They'd just…_stare_ for a while before going on to something else. Even while they were exploring Tartarus, rather than dispatching orders between each other, it only took a look and they would heal an ally or mercilessly attack a Shadow.

Just what was it that attracted them to each other…?

**X-X-X**

Once again, everyone was sitting around the dorm. Yukari was feeding Koromaru some dog food while Minato and Junpei stood aside, the later commenting how it must've been better than the meat she cooked for their squad's canine a while earlier. Fuuka was busy doing something on her laptop. Mitsuru was reading a magazine while Ken was watching something on television. Minako was scanning through the selections on her MP3 player at the table. Everything was quiet.

As Yukari yelled at Junpei, Minato leaned back so he could see Minako. The brunette girl seemed to notice that she was being watched and looked his way. Red eyes locked with blue eyes for a few seconds before they suddenly broke apart. Minato went upstairs, saying that he was going to study for the test tomorrow, prompting a look of shock from Junpei and a comment from Yukari about how he once again forgot that their English test was _this_ week, not the next. The joker of the group chuckled nervously before he said he had some brushing up to do and as quickly as he could, walked up the stairs. Minutes passed and Minako stood up, saying that she was going to turn in early for a good night's rest.

The brunette walked up to the second floor, but instead of going further up, she turned and headed down the hallway of the boys' dorm rooms, ending in front of Minato's room. She opens the door without knocking—because she already knows the drill by now and so does he—and steps inside, closing the door behind her.

Minato was lying down on his bed, reading his notebook. His eyes peeked up over the top of the cover and stared at her for a while before closing the book and placing it on his dresser next to a radio. As he does this, Minako walks over to his bed and sits down. She put her feet up on the bed while the blue-haired boy pressed play on the radio. The familiar opening melody for _Burn My Dread_, the original mix, started to play. As soon as Minato draws his hand back, he scooches so the brunette girl could lay down on the bed on her side. He rests his arm on her torso with a small smile on his face, and she takes hold of his hand and smiles as well, while doors down, Junpei wonders how Minato can study with that music playing.

**X-X-X**

**This fic was very short. Probably because I chose to write it without having to use actual quotes and dialogue like I usually do, but I'm glad I did this either way. Persona 3 Portable couldn't come to the US any slower! T__T I hope you guys enjoyed this fic even the slightest bit. And remember to review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
